My invention is a tube feeder made of metal, with a locking cover and a plurality of feeding access holes, intended for use by small wild birds such as chickadees, warblers, finches, etc. While it is primarily intended for use by families and individuals, it may also be used by institutions such as zoos, arboretums and nursing homes in order to attract and feed wild birds. It can also be suspended inside large bird cages to allow caged birds to feed.